Bukan Akhir
by nianara
Summary: Ini bukan akhir kan? Justru inilah awal dari semuanya. Dan kurasa, aku harus bersyukur dengan kejadian ini. Dimana aku jadi bisa memulai lembaran baruku. DLDR. Review, maybe?


**Warning : Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Rated T, Typo(s), etc.**

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bukan akhir−****nianara**

**Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy :)**

**-SI-**

"_Semuanya, dengarkan aku"_

Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji menghentikan gerakannya melawan musuh. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mencoba meresapi apa yang dikatakan ayahnya melalui jurus komunikasi dengan pikiran sebagai perantaranya.

"_Kalian mengerti 'kan? pertama-tama, Ino-Shika-Chou!"_ ucap Shikaku setelah menjelaskan seluruh rincian strateginya.

"Bagaimana kalau strateginya tidak berhasil?" Tanya Shikamaru. Paling tidak, kita harus mempunyai beberapa rencana untuk jaga-jaga 'kan?

"_Tetaplah hidup dan pandu mereka semua dengan kemampuanmu sendiri, Shikamaru!"_ jawab Shikaku tegas. Shikamaru terbelalak sesaat setelah sadar dengan apa yang didengarnya. Itu tanggung jawab yang besar bukan? Lagipula, untuk apa ayahnya bicara seperti itu?

" _Markas pusat akan segera lenyap"_ Sesak. Sesak setelah pemuda Nara ini mendengar perkataan yang ia yakini adalah suara dari ayah Ino. Shikamaru mengerti sekarang. Apakah itu artinya−

_DHUARR_

Shikamaru terkejut hebat. Suara ledakan menggema. Detik selanjutnya, komunikasi dengan ayahnya terputus secara tiba-tiba . Suara ledakan besar itu. Ia yakin. Berasal dari markas pusat. Pemuda berkuncir satu ini sangat yakin bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa lolos dari ledakan sebesar itu.

Bohong kalau Shikamaru bilang ia tidak sedih sekarang. Hei, dia sedang kehilangan ayahnya sekarang! Siapa yang tidak sedih, jika seorang ayah pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya? Namun, kejeniusannya mampu membuatnya menutupi kesedihannya.

Bicara soal kehilangan. Dia baru sadar kalau di markas pusat tidak hanya ada ayahnya. Namun juga ayah dari rekan setimnya. Shikamaru menoleh pada Ino yang ada di sebelahnya sejak tadi. Gadis itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Tatapannya kosong, namun, air mata deras mengalir.

Ino menangis dalam diam rupanya. Yah, kalau Shikamaru tidak memaksa dirinya untuk tegar, bulir-bulir kristal pasti sudah banyak berjatuhan dari mata hitamnya.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia baru sadar kalau dirinya masih ditengah peperangan. Kabar mengejutkan tadi, hampir menghilangkan kesadarannya.

"Shikamaru" suara dari sahabat tambunnya. Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, Shikamaru tau kalau Choji pasti mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kita sedang berada dalam pertempuran! Tak perlu ada komentar yang tidak perlu" Shikamaru menoleh pada Ino, "kau juga, Ino" Ino menghapus air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Tapi, Shikamaru−"

"Kita masih berada dalam perang. Jangan memikirkan hal lain!" potong Shikamaru pada ucapan Choji. Bagus. Sekarang dia terdengar seperti orang marah-marah.

"Aku… t-tidak bisa, Sh-shika…" sekarang bukan suara Choji yang ia dengar, melainkan suara lemah dari Ino.

"Aku ingin melihat… ayahku" kedua tangan Ino tergerak untuk menutupi wajah cantik yang saat ini sedang kacau, "…untuk yang terakhir" tambahnya.

Shikamaru berfikir sejenak. Mau tak mau dia juga harus mengakui kalau dirinya juga ingin melihat ayahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia menganggap kalau ledakan besar tadi tidak menyisakan apapun, kec uali darah dan potongan daging.

"Aku ingin ke markas pusat, Shika. Aku yakin ayahku masih… hidup" hei, Ino saja masih punya keyakinan kalau ayahnya masih hidup. Kenapa dirinya sudah putus asa begini?

"Tidak bisa Ino! Tugas kita disini. Melawan musuh. Itu saja" entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

Ino menatap Shikamaru sejenak. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba Ino berlari. Melewati Shikamaru.

Grep.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam lengan Ino. Pemuda itu menatap tajam gadis di depannya, "Markas Pusat−tentu saja" Ino sarkastik kepada Shikamaru. Mata birunya masih berkaca-kaca namun berkilat tajam pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menggertakkan giginya, "Sudah kubilang. Tugas kita disini!"

Alis Ino berkedut. Kenapa dia jadi marah? "Kenapa kau marah, Shika?"

Shikamaru melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Ino. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Jujur. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa dirinya bisa semarah ini.

"Kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, Shika."

"Apa?"

"Kau juga tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, Shikamaru" ulang Ino. Shikamaru mentapnya tak percaya.

"Tidak ada yang memberi kita perintah untuk ke markas, Ino" balas Shikamaru. Dirinya kacau saat ini. Entah kenapa, ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Atau memang benar kalau dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya telah pergi untuk selamanya?

Ino menghela nafas. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sial. Air matanya akan turun lagi.

"Memang tidak akan ada yang bisa memberi kita perintah lagi 'kan?" kata Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan bulir bening yang ternyata sukses turun dari mata langitnya.

Benar. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menjadi acuan perang. Madara memang cerdas. Uchiha sialan itu membunuh otak dari perang. Dengan itu, perang akan kacau karena tidak ada lagi panduan perang. Dan−kemenangan akan didapatkannya dengan mudah.

Pemuda jangkung itu menatap wajah kacau Ino. Tak lama, matanya sedikit buram. Buram tertutup selaput air yang bening. Tangannya mengepal. Yang selanjutnya, tetesan air jatuh didepan kakinya. Cukup sudah. Pertahanannya runtuh.

Keduanya menangis dalam diam. Ino dan Shikamaru. Menenggelamkan diri mereka dalam dunianya masing-masing. Lupakan perang untuk saat ini. Mereka hanya ingin merasa sedikit lebih tenang dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Dan−mungkin−menangis salah satu caranya.

Satu dari mereka−Choji−yang sedari tadi memilih diam, bergerak untuk mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu. Tangannya tergerak untuk meraih lengan Shikamaru dan Ino. Detik selanjutnya, Shikamaru dan Ino sudah ada dalam dekapan Choji.

Entah karena terbawa emosi atau apa, Choji ikut meneteskan air matanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Shikamaru dan Ino adalah sahabatnya. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya jika ia ditinggal pergi ayahnya, Choji tetap merasa sedih melihat kedua teman baiknya dalam keadaan begini.

"Kalian pergilah ke markas pusat. Biar aku dan ayahku yang berada disini" ucap Choji masih mendekap dua sahabatnya. Masih menangis.

Bersamaan. Shikamaru dan Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, "t-tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino ragu.

Choji menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, "tentu saja!"

Shikamaru menatap sahabat gembulnya sambil tersenyum. Ia menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di wajahnya. Sama halnya dengan Ino.

"Sekarang, pergilah" kata Choji dengan nada candaan setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Kau mengusir kami, eh?" Shikamaru membalas candaan Choji. Ino yang melihat kelakuan dua pemuda di depannya ini justru tertawa ringan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mengusir kalian kok. Kalian sendiri 'kan yang ingin ke markas?" tanya Choji. Ino mengangguk.

Shikamaru lagi-lagi tersenyum, "baiklah. Ayo, Ino," tangan Shikamaru mengamit lengan Ino. Mereka berdua mulai pergi menjauhi Choji, "Terimakasih, Cho!" teriak Ino, lambaian tangan serta senyum hanya menjadi respon Choji.

-SI-

Kepercayaan diri Ino hancur setelah sampai di markas. Air matanya memaksa keluar melihat keadaan markas yang sudah rata dengan tanah. Dia yang bersikeras untuk datang ke markas, sekarang justru membeku.

"Kenapa berhenti?" ucapan Shikamaru yang sudah berjalan didepannya membuyarkan lamunannya. Ino hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya lalu mengikuti langkah Shikamaru.

Sial. Air matanya benar-benar jatuh saat berada ditengah-tengah gundukan-gundukan tanah. Tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sesak. Pandangannya menyapu apa saja yang ada disekelilingnya. Mulai dari pecahan-pecahan kaca, sampai mayat orang-orang yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang ayahnya terputar di otaknya. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang makin sesak diikuti aliran air mata yang jatuh makin deras. Sementara tangan kirinya mendekap dadanya sendiri, tangan kanannya membekap mulutnya yang serasa ingin menjerit

Ino melihat Shikamaru sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis yang dia kenal sebagai salah satu ninja medis. Yang Ino lihat sekarang, Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menoleh pada dirinya. Ino tidak begitu peduli. Pikirannya kalut hanya dengan melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

Tiba-tiba kaki jenjangnya lemas, seketika Ino terhuyung jatuh ke tanah. Tidak sampai jatuh saat dua tangan kekar menggapai lengannya dan menahannya.

Shikamaru. Pandangannya yang berbayang melihat Shikamaru dihadapannya. Entah kenapa, jeritan yang semula ia simpan, kini menggema dihadapan Shikamaru. Kata ayah terucap beberapa kali. Shikamaru sendiri mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ino saat ini. Dia sangat mengerti.

Didekapnya Ino dengan erat. Bulir beningnya mulai membasahi pakaian Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada yang selamat dari ledakan, Ino."

Kontan saja Ino makin menjerit mendengar bisikkan Pemuda Nara ini. Shikamaru pun makin mendekap Ino lebih erat. Tak lama gadis itu pingsan dalam pelukan merasa kehilangan semuanya. _Tuhan, kenapa Kau mengambil semua orang yang aku cintai?_

-SI-

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya bosan. Sudah hampir satu jam musuh tidak melakukan penyerangan. Dan sekarang ia masih melakukan pemeriksaan yang dilakukan para ninja medis. Apalagi, Ino baru siuman dari pingsannya.

Pingsan ya… Seingat Ino, ia pingsan karena Shikamaru bilang tidak ada yang selamat dari ledakan besar di markas pusat. Dimana ayahnya berada.

Ayahnya. Orang yang selama ini ia jaga mati-matian agar hal seperti ini tidak terjadi. Hm, Tuhan menyayangi ayahnya sampai-sampai ayahnya dipanggil lebih cepat. Tidak hanya ayahnya, Tuhan juga menyayangi ibunya dan gurunya. Mereka semua pergi terlalu cepat−menurut Ino.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Yamanaka-san" kata seorang gadis yang sedari tadi memeriksa keadaan Ino dan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Ino berubah.

Dukk. Gadis dihadapan Ino merenggut sambil memegangi kepala merah mudanya yang telah menjadi korban pukulan halus dari tangan Ino, "bicaramu itu terlalu formal, jidat!"

"_Ittai_… sakit, babi! Lagi pula, apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Matamu sudah memerah karena menangis terus, tahu?" protes Sakura.

"Biarkan saja. Toh, dengan menangis aku merasa sedikit lega" tangkis Ino.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Dia hampir menangisi Ino melihat kacaunya keadaan sahabat ungunya ini, "bodoh," lirihnya pelan. Ino menoleh saat mendengar suara lemah Sakura. Dan betapa kagetnya Ino melihat Sakura dengan mata emerald yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"S-sakura, kau…" Ino membuang muka dari tatapan sendu Sakura. Setelahnya, mereka berdua diselimuti keheningan.

"Ino," Ino menoleh pada Shikamaru yang baru saja masuk ke tendanya. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, lalu pergi berniat keluar dari tenda.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ino, Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru saat Sakura tepat dihadapannya, "Ino hanya kelelahan. Aku pergi dulu ya," kata Sakura dengan senyum dan langsung melangkah keluar tenda.

"Ino−"

"Aku ingin sendiri, Shika."

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya sejenk. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan. Dia tau, kalau Ino membutuhkan seseorang saat ini. Tapi kenapa gadis itu pura-pura tegar?

Bukan ingin dibilang pahlawan atau apa karena ingin menghibur Ino, Shikamaru hanya ingin dijadikan sandaran oleh gadis cantik itu. Dia… peduli pada Ino.

Shikamaru berjalan pelan mendekati Ino. Mendudukan dirinya disebelah Ino. Tidak peduli kalau sebenarnya Ino melarangnya, "Kau… baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Aku, baik-baik saja, Shika," jawab Ino pelan dengan isakkan kecil. Isakkan Ino itu yang tidak mau didengar oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku tau kau tidak kuat," ujar Shikamaru memperhatikan wajah kacau Ino.

"Aku juga tau kau juga tidak kuat," balas Ino. Shikamaru tersentak. Ya memang dia sendiri tidak kuat.

"Ya, aku memang tidak kuat dengan semuanya. Karena itu, aku ingin kau menghiburku," mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, Ino tertawa renyah dan memukul pelan lengan Shikamaru dengan kepalan tangannya.

Shikamaru bersikap seolah-olah pukulan Ino benar-benar menyakitkan. Dia mengelus lengan yang menjadi korban dan meringis pelan. Tak lama, senyumnya mengembang setelah melihat senyum Ino itu.

"Ayahmu pasti senang jika kau tersenyum seperti itu setiap saat," ujar Shikamaru pelan sambil tertawa pelan. Hening−respon yang didapat, Shikamaru menoleh kearah Ino keheranan. Dipandangannya, Ino menunduk diam.

"Ino−"

"Shika, apa kau merindukan konoha?" alis Shikamaru berkedut setelah Ino mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Ya, tentu saja" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Kau pasti merindukan ibumu ya?" Tanya Ino lagi. Kali ini, gadis itu menatap lawan bicaranya. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada ibumu nanti saat kau pulang sendiri? Tanpa ayahmu?"

Shikamaru terlihat berfikir. Pemuda itu menggerakan kepalanya untuk melihat si penanya. Ino yang sedang diperhatikan, kini salah tingkah. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya, "Maaf…" cicit Ino kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang dia merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan meminta maaf pada ibuku," tiba-tiba Shikamaru bersuara. Ino kembali menatap pemuda di depannya yang ternyata masih memandanginya, "tapi aku yakin, ibuku akan menerimanya. Lagipula, kematian memang konsekuensi kita sebagai shinobi dan anggota peperangan. Dan−kehilangan juga resiko seseorang sebagai kerabat dari shinobi tersebut."

Ino sedikit tersentak. Tak lama, tatapannya melembut. Lalu terbentuk sebuah senyuman di bibirnya, "ya, kau benar."

"Tapi, aku selalu merasa kehilangan, bukan yang 'menghilang'. Tuhan itu senang sekali melihatku merasa kehilangan yah" Ino sedikit tertawa, namun lambat laun ia terdiam dengan bulir air mata yang kembali turun.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Ia menghapus air mata dipipi Ino dengan telunjuknya, "jangan berfikir seperti itu, Ino. Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang lebih baik untukmu."

Dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya, Ino segera menabrak Shikamaru untuk dipeluknya, "dengan mengambil semua orang yang aku sayangi? Aku sendirian sekarang, Shika" ucap Ino masih terisak.

"Kau tidak sendiri, Ino. Selama ini kau menganggap aku ini apa? Masih ada aku, Choji, Sakura dan yang lainnya" kata Shikamaru membelai mahkota pirang Ino.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Tiba-tiba suasananya menjadi hangat. Dalam tangisnya, Ino tersenyum samar.

"Kau janji?" Tanya Ino masih didekapan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut, "Ya. aku janji" dan Ino makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu ya" kata Ino setelahnya.

"Ck, _mendokuse__aww_, sakit Ino!" gertak Shikamaru saat dirasanya Ino mecubit pinggangnya.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum jahil, "itu karna kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu, haha."

"Tentu saja aku serius" ucap Shikamaru tersenyum dan mengacak pelan poni pirang Ino.

Ino kembali memeluk Shikamaru dengan erat. Bisakah waktu ini berhenti untuk sesaat saja. Ino ingin diselimuti rasa bahagia seperti ini setiap saat. Berlebihan mungkin. Hanya mendengar kata-kata yang menurut Ino menenangkannya. Seperti−berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Hm, itu semua benar-benar membuat Ino berbunga-bunga.

-END-

**NOTE :**

Dan, berakhir dengan ending-yang-enggak-banget. Mengecewakannnn TT_TT

Fic ini kupersembahkan/ck/untuk keluarga baruku−CSIF dan tentunya seluruh Shikaino Shipper. Uh love you guys:*

Gak pernah bosen untuk minta review−minta ilmu baru maksudnya. Tolong dicek yap. Aku masih abal. Penulisan masih amburadul. Kalo ada kesalahan, ya bilang lewat review wkwk.

_nianara_

**Sign out.**


End file.
